A Light On The Water
by ROSD
Summary: After Jack Sparrow arrives in Port Royale for Will's wedding, the two embark on another adventure that throws them at the mercy of an unknown adversary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters, except the ones that aren't familiar to you. Criticisms and compliments are welcome. Thorin and Gimli  
  
A Light On the Water  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Isabella Porter looked around the crowded ballroom, each and every person dressed up in elegant gowns or suits. Her brown eyes scanned the room searching for the Commodore Norrington, whom she had her eyes set on. Lovely music sailed through the air as she searched and after a few moments, she finally spotted him, dressed in his fine Navy uniform, speaking to Elizabeth Swann, the Governor's daughter, near where the musicians were playing. Elizabeth looked stunning in her peach ball gown and her lovely light brown hair up in a neat bun, making Isabella feel small and childish. She looked down at her own attire. It was red dress covered in sequins, wearing reddish-black shoes to go with the fine gown. She also wore an emerald necklace, embedded in silver, around her neck with white gloves. Sighing, she sat down in to an empty chair that was nearby and watched Norrington, waiting for Elizabeth to go away so that she could have a chance to talk with him. She suddenly felt a stab of envy as she watched Elizabeth laughing with the Commodore. Isabella wondered what they were talking about.  
  
Giving up on Norrington, for the moment, Isabella got up and decided to see where her sister, Guenevere Porter, was. It was a surprise that her tomboyish sister was willing to go with her to a ball like this; usually she would refuse. Guen despised dressing up and dancing all fancy. She wove through the crowds of people talking and dancing, while she searched carefully. After several moments she managed to spot her on the large balcony at the back of the hall over looking the gardens. Even though Guen hated dressing up, she sure looked eye-catching in her dress, a flowered light-blue gown with matching shoes and a very pretty diamond necklace to match. She was apparently in a deep conversation with a well, if plainly dressed, dark haired man, when Isabella quickly cleared her throat to let them know she was there. She addressed the young man as they turned toward her.  
  
"Let me be the first to offer my congratulations, Will," she said grinning at her and Guen's childhood friend. Will beamed and bowed formally.  
  
"And I hope you may find the same happiness as I, lady." He said, with mock seriousness. Guen snorted, and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You both are mad to want to get tied down to someone, you know." She said, crossing her arms. "Especially someone like Norrington, Izzy. No offense, but he's a complete bore. Not that you'd have any chance with him anyway, he seems perfectly happy to cuddle up with Elizabeth." She nodded towards the couple, still smiling and laughing at something the other had said.  
  
"You would think it wasn't Elizabeth and Will's engagement dinner," Isabella said, glaring at the governor's daughter.  
  
"I'm sure he'd fall for you Izzy, if he met you. Maybe I can introduce you once Elizabeth and I are married." Will offered, not at all perturbed by the attention Elizabeth was giving the Commodore, and not her fiancé.  
  
"I honestly don't understand what you see I her. Who would want to marry some snobby daughter of a governor, anyway?" Guen glared at Will, and Will gave an exasperated sigh; they had obviously had this conversation before.  
  
"I love her, Guen. I've told you that more than once. I don't understand what you have against her." He said, seriously.  
  
"It's not her," Isabella said, slyly, eying her sister. "It's just that she's desperately in lo—OW!" she cried as Guen stomped hard on her foot, glaring daggers. Will eyed the two of them curiously.  
  
"You two look like you have something you don't want to tell me." He said.  
  
"Maybe we do, but you're most defiantly not going to find out." Guen said quickly. "Nothing you'd want to know anyway. So, isn't that pirate friend of yours supposed to be here?"  
  
Isabella smiled and shook her head. Guen was impossible. Her sister had been in love with Will Turner for almost as long as he had been in love with Elizabeth, and yet she had never even attempted to gain his attentions. A hopeless cause, she often said, but Isabella thought that they might have ended up together, if Guen had given it a chance. Isabella sighed inwardly. Or maybe it was only because she read far too many romance novels.  
  
"Jack?" Will said, "Yes, he's supposed to come. No doubt he'll be late, though. He loves making an entrance."  
  
Isabella and Guen had been in England visiting their grandparents when the infamous Jack Sparrow had shown up and Will had departed on his adventure, without them. Friends for as long as they could remember, Will, Guen, and Isabella had grown up playing pirates and explorers, pretending to have excellent adventures. The girls' mother had died of typhoid when Isabella five and Guen four. Their father, Port Royale's warden, raised the girls on his own, but still grieved deeply for his dead wife. They had remained friends growing up, and both, but especially Guen, were disappointed that Will had gone on a real adventure, while the two had been in England.  
  
Suddenly the large entrance doors banged open and in swaggered a tall dark- haired, dark-eyed man. His eyes were rimmed in kohl, and he had a forked beard with beads on the end. He wore a navy, well-traveled overcoat, tunic, blue breeches, and brown boots folded over at the knee. On his head was three-cornered hat, and beads adorned his jet-black hair. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their full attention on the strange man. He looked at everyone and grinned, revealing many gold teeth.  
  
"Alright everyone, this party can now start since Captain Jack Sparrow has arrived!" He started doing this odd dance, while everyone stared.  
  
"Maybe later." He muttered and sauntered over to where Will, Isabella, and Guen were standing.  
  
"Jack," Will said, smirking. "Nice entrance you made."  
  
Jack grinned at Will showing off his gold teeth. "Practically had them eating out of my hands, aye, mate?"  
  
"Jack let me introduce you to my two best friends, Guen and Isabella Porter." Will said, motioning to the two girls.  
  
Guen grinned widely. "Will has talked about you a lot. I would have loved to have joined you on your adventure."  
  
"Ah, so you're not as against pirates as our Mr. Turner, aye?" he said smiling cheekily. "However, if a lovely lady such as yourself would ever find yourself in danger such as Elizabeth was, I would find myself honored to come to your rescue."  
  
"I'm quite sure I can take care of myself, Captain Sparrow." Guen said, giving him an icy smile. She hated being referred to as a damsel in distress. "But I'm a better swordsman than even Will."  
  
"Oh are you now?" Jack said, chuckling. "Well, I certainly don't envy the men you end up courting. That glare could melt steel!"  
  
Will laughed and then grinned, putting his arm around Guen's shoulders. "Tis true Jack. I'm afraid she shames my skills in swordplay. And yours too, I reckon, given the chance."  
  
"Well, I may take it up with you, mate." Jack said, tipping his three- cornered hat slightly. "And is your sister as fiery as yourself?"  
  
Will's friend baffled Isabella. True, Will had said that Jack was a pirate, but Isabella had a completely different image of them than what stood before her. She looked at Guen, who seemed excited to finally meet a pirate, even though he had already managed to insult her twice. For years Guen had talked about wanting to be a pirate and joining a crew someday. Of course, Isabella thought it was utterly ridiculous. True, she loved to play pirates, but only for pretend, not for real. She had heard that pirates were a bunch of scallywags, and stole people's things and hurt others. Isabella had taken a large step back as soon as the pirate captain approached. He had obviously noticed, to Isabella's horror, for he smiled at her, making her feel most uncomfortable.  
  
"What's wrong, love?" he asked, a gleam in his brown eyes as he took a step closer to her, "Never seen a pirate before?"  
  
Isabella kept her eyes on the floor, forcing herself not to look at him. "No." Isabella said keeping her voice steady and her eyes on the floor, "I just thought I saw something on the floor. Not that means anything to you."  
  
"Well it does to me." A voice came from behind them, "I don't think we want pests in here." Everyone turned to see Elizabeth Swann walking, or rather, gliding towards them. Guen gave her the most terrible glare as she approached, but Elizabeth took no notice. Isabella understood what Jack had meant about melting steel. That look should have burned her clothes off!  
  
"Hello Jack." Elizabeth said addressing the pirate. Isabella looked up and Jack winked at her before turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"Elizabeth." He said, giving her an overly elaborate bow, taking off his hat and everything. "I would have seen you before this, but it's so awful knowing you lie in the arms of another." Elizabeth giggled before turning to the others.  
  
"Now what are all you doing over in this cramped area?" Elizabeth asked cheerfully. "I know you hate being social Will, but you shouldn't hide from the guests!" Guen snorted loudly, but Elizabeth either didn't hear it, unlikely, or chose to ignore it. "We were just talking." Will said, smiling lovingly at his fiancé. Guen's eyes flashed and she began plucking at the sleeves of her dress. Isabella had to tap her until she finally stopped. The dresses had been expensive, and they couldn't afford to be wrecked, simply because Guen couldn't control her temper.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, still smiling happily. "Well, Will would you care to dance?"  
  
Will took Elizabeth arm and looped it around his. "Of course. See you in a little while, Jack." Then he danced off with Elizabeth.  
  
After they left, Isabella focused on finding Norrington since he was free from Elizabeth. Once again she spotted him, then sighed in frustration because now he was talking to some other woman, and Isabella knew it would be rude to interfere with their conversation. She turned to Guen who was watching Will and Elizabeth swirl round and round on the dance floor with an envious look on her face, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Would you like to return home now, Guen?" Isabella asked, pulling on her sister's arm. "It's getting late anyway. I hate leaving father home alone for long." Guen nodded and the two made their way across the room and out into the entrance hall. At the massive wooden doors, Jack Sparrow intercepted them.  
  
"Sorry, to disturb you two, but you wouldn't happen to know where I can find an inn to stay do you?" he asked, then rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid the high-town and fancy-to-do class of Port Royale don't know how to have a celebration."  
  
"There's the Queen's Rose down on Third Street, right next to the baker's," Guen said, grinning. "They sell a decent rum."  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes. If their father had any idea Guen had gone near any type of inn, no matter how respectable, he would thrash her hide.  
  
"Much obliged, mates. I'll just be heading off then." he said, and turned and left, walking like he was already drunk, knowing that if he wasn't, he soon would be. Will had emphasized the pirate's love for rum.  
  
Isabella and Guen made their way along the quiet streets of Port Royale, most of its citizens sleeping soundly. When they reached the jail, they nodded to the guards at the door and walked up a flight of stairs to the living quarters of the warden. After his wife's death, Benjamin Porter went into a state of severe grief. He went from a jovial, if stern man, to a quiet, sad jailer who rarely smiled, and never laughed. He spent most of his days, sitting in his chair near the fire, smoking his pipe, and staring out the window in to harbor. It saddened both girls to see their father reduced to this, but the many attempts to pull him out of this slump had been futile. Guen and Isabella cared for him as best they could, but both knew that there was really nothing they could do.  
  
When the girls opened the door into there house, he was sitting in his chair and didn't even seem to notice them come in. Guen and Isabella exchanged a sad look, before Guen went to turn down Mr. Porter's bed and Isabella went to see him.  
  
"It's late. You should be in bed, Papa." She said keeling next to his chair. He turned to her, as if coming out of a trance and gave her the shadow of a smile.  
  
"I was waiting up for you girls to get home," he said softly. "Have you snared the Commodore yet?"  
  
Isabella smiled at her father's attempt at humor, and shook her head. "I think not, Papa, but it is no bother." At that moment, Guen came back into the room.  
  
"Everyone asked about you, Papa." She said sitting next to Isabella. "They were sorry you couldn't join us."  
  
"Well, maybe next time." He said. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"Excellent." Isabella smiled, "Everyone was lovely, and the food was prepared especially well." Guen nodded in agreement.  
  
"And you two were no doubt the loveliest women to grace that house, no?" he gave another small smile.  
  
Guen and Isabella laughed softly. "And now, Papa, it is time you are getting to bed. We are tired as well." Guen smiled and stood, offering her arm to her father. Mr. Porter brushed her arm away, preferring to stand himself, and even helped Isabella to her feet.  
  
"You two coddle me too much." He said, looking fondly at his daughters. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked to his room and quietly closed the door behind him. Isabella and Guen went to their own rooms, made ready for bed, and quickly fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for full disclaimer.  
  
A/N: Okay, so we've posted the second chapter. Yay! I hope everyone will like this one as much, or better than the last chapter.  
  
This chapter is sort of depressing, Jack annoys Isabella even more, Norrington and Jack meet again, and Jack asks Will to join his crew. Hmm ... there seems to be a lot of Jack in this chapter. Well, more happens, but you'll have to read to find out!  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!  
  
Chapter 2:**

_"The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. And me, for example, I can let you drown, but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" _

Isabella opened her eyes to bright yellow sunlight streaming through the window above her bed. She and Guen were supposed to meet Will at the Swann mansion today to help Will pick out a wedding present for Elizabeth. Isabella groaned, knowing that Guen would be in a foul mood. She was entertaining the idea of claiming sick, and staying in bed when suddenly the door flew open. Guen strode it with any angry look on her face. Her dress was fine, deep-green wool, and her hair was back in a long braid that fell to her waist. When she noticed Isabella awake, she placed her hands on her hips, and continued to glare.  
  
"You're still in bed?" She practically shouted. "I've been up an hour already! Do you know what time it is?"  
  
Isabella yawned and sat up in bed. "No." she replied dully.  
  
Guen rolled her eyes, "You always sleep in. Were going to be late!"  
  
Isabella sent a glare at Guen. She hated to be shouted at when she just woke up, which is what Guen usually did anyway. "Alright, alright. I'm getting up."  
  
Guen gave a satisfied nod and exited out the door before you could blink and eye. Isabella slowly got up rummaged in her trunk to find a suitable dress she could wear. She finally picked out a long brown dress; similar to the one Guen wore. It was one of her favorites because it made her figure look slimmer than it was, without wearing a corset. Guen often complained because it was a bit low cut, but then again, most of Isabella's dresses were like that, and no one else seemed to care. She laughed softly to herself, knowing that some of the things Guen wore were more indecent than exposing a small bit of bosom.  
  
She quickened her pace when she heard yelling from downstairs and brushed out her silky hair and quickly braided it, putting it up in a neat bun. After doing all the basics, she slipped on her shoes, and walked down the stairs, where Guen was looking irritated.  
  
"Oh, ready so soon?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Isabella rolled her eyes, and grimaced. Oh, she would be in rare form today. "I'm here alright? Now let's go. Did you tell Papa?"  
  
Guen nodded. "Yes, he just told us the usual, be home at a decent time. Sometimes I think he thinks were still children."  
  
Isabella shrugged. "He's only looking out for us."  
  
"A little too much." Guen said. "Now let's go."  
  
Isabella nodded, then called out. "Were leaving Papa!"  
  
They heard him call 'goodbye' from the back room, and the two walked out of the jailhouse and into the bright sunlight.  
  
They started down the dirt paths of Main Street toward the governor's estate, which sat on the top of a hill, overlooking the whole port. Isabella had to pick up her dress and run to keep up with Guen's pace.  
  
"Guen!" She shouted after her sister, "Slow down! It isn't like Will's going to die or something."  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, she sped up to a quick jog, going as fast as decency allowed. All of a sudden, someone cut in on her path, and Isabella, unable to stop, crashed right into him, falling to the ground.  
  
"Alright, love?" a familiar voice asked from above her. Isabella looked up to see Jack Sparrow reach down to help her up.  
  
"Jack," Isabella said, surprised and angry. He had made her look a fool! Sure there wasn't many people on the street, and most likely no one had seen her fall, but still...  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, "That's Captain Jack love," he corrected her, then added, "Running from something?"  
  
Isabella brushed herself off, trying to look as dignified as possible, when Guen came up to them. "We were just heading to meet Will."  
  
"Why so eager?" He asked, turning to Guen and grinning.  
  
Guen looked down and suddenly her face flushed a dark shade of red. "I'm not eager." She mumbled.  
  
Jack laughed, which made Guen even angrier, if that was even possible. "It's true! Isabella woke up late! We were supposed to be there ten minutes ago! I simply wanted to be on time!" She pushed passed Jack and started to walk ahead again.  
  
"Guen!" Isabella called and threw up her hands. "Honestly!"  
  
"So, yer sister is fancies Mr. Turner, is that it?" Jack asked, falling in step beside her, chuckling to himself.  
  
Isabella quickly looked up. "No. They're best friends, that's all." This man did not need to her every tid bit of information about either of them.  
  
Jack gave Isabella a sly smile. "Ah."  
  
Isabella turned away from Jack and started to walk faster to catch up with Guen, who was now a good ten yards away.  
  
"Isabella!" Jack called after her.  
  
Isabella stopped and spun on her heel. "That's Miss Porter, to you Master Sparrow." She said, her tone icy.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Miss Porter." He said, accenting her name unnecessarily.  
  
Isabella crossed her arms. "Yes?"  
  
"What on earth do you have against pirates?" he asked, amusement twinkling in his dark eyes. "I usually don't make that bad impression, at least, not on lovely ladies such as yourself."  
  
Isabella raised her eyes at the implication. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean. Last night you behaved as if I was some sort of bloody murderer." Jack said, mimicking her raised eyebrows. Was he mocking her?  
  
Isabella's mouth tightened at his use of language. Men should be respectable to women if they were around. "Pirates? Murderers? What's the difference?" she scoffed, turning around, and starting to walk away.  
  
Jack shook his head, and muttered 'Women.' just loud enough for her to hear, and he quickened his strides to match her pace. "We aren't all murderers, you know. There are some who are, but not all."  
  
Isabella sighed in annoyance. "And how am I supposed to know that? The difference between bad and good pirates, if there is such a thing. For all I know, you could be some murdering, womanizer."  
  
"Pirates don't kill for sport, you know. It's usually for revenge." He said this patiently, as if explaining to a child.  
  
"Well, what about when those pirates came around last year? Will told us it was a massacre."  
  
"Ah, yes, but they were searching for that gold medallion. They weren't about to let anyone get in their way of that goal."  
  
"They were enjoying it, and laughing!" Isabella protested. Will had told them that killing, to them, was like some sort of game.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I suppose they thought it was funny."  
  
"How could anyone possibly think that killing innocent people is funny?" Isabella asked, angrily.  
  
"Well, obviously Barbossa and his crew did." Oh, that man was so annoying!  
  
"Have you ever killed anyone?" Isabella asked, slowly.  
  
"Me?" Jack asked, grinning broadly. "Only me enemies...and an old girl, but she ended up being an assassin out for my blood."  
  
Isabella kept her eyes straight in front of her on the road ahead. Guen had passed out of sight around the bend, and she was stuck with this...this...pirate!  
  
"What's wrong, love?" Jack noticed, eying her tight expression.  
  
"I'm not your love." Isabella said coolly, still looking straight ahead.  
  
"Aye, not now, but we could arrange something of the sort." He said, grinning and winking roguishly.  
  
"You sicken me." Isabella, said, disgusted. Jack's grin only widened.  
  
She rolled her eyes at Jack's toothy grin, hoping that the gates to the Swann mansion appeared soon. After several moments, they turned a bend and the large estate rose into view. Isabella held back a relieved sigh, and hurried over to where Guen was waiting impatiently.  
  
Guen forced herself to slow as she approached the iron gates leading up to the Swann mansion. She must not appear eager! If Will even caught the slightest hint that she liked him more than a friend, it would ruin everything! Looking back towards Isabella and Jack, she growled irritably. Her sister just didn't seem to understand. There was only precious little time before Will was married, and then she'd never get to see him. Well, she would, but they'd never be able to be as close as they were now. And letting him know her feelings for him would only jeopardize that little time left they had! Oh, how she hated that Swann wench! She had never even had a chance with Will because he'd always been in love with Elizabeth, and now, she seemed to love him as well. Guen sighed, defeated. There really was nothing she could do. As soon as Jack Sparrow and Isabella were close enough, she walked through the gates and hurried up the paved walk. She knocked sharply on the large oak doors, and was quickly answered by a white- haired doorman. He showed her inside, with Isabella and Jack trailing in behind.  
  
"Master Turner will be down shortly." The doorman said stiffly, and left them to go about his other duties.  
  
Guen crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Isabella have her a pointed glare and she forced herself to stop. It seemed she would often play with the hem of her sleeves or tap her fingers when she was irritated. After several moments, another knock was heard, and the doorman appeared again. He opened the door and in walked the Commodore Norrington. Guen heard Isabella gasp beside her, and she restrained from rolling her eyes. Honestly, that woman needed to get better taste in men.  
  
Norrington bowed formally to the two girls, and Guen and Isabella curtsied in return. Well, actually, Isabella curtsied, and Guen sot of just bent her knees. How she hated curtsying. He then turned to Jack.  
  
"Well, well, Master Sparrow, we meet again." He said this cheerfully, but Guen noticed a tightening about his eyes.  
  
"Captain," Jack muttered beneath his breath, and then aloud, "Same to you...Commodore."  
  
He appeared as if he wanted to add something, some sort of sarcastic remark, no doubt, but at that moment, Elizabeth and Will appeared on the stairs.  
  
"James!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw the Commodore. "You're early." She said this lightly, but a tightness appeared upon her face, and Guen detected an almost invisible sense of panic around the woman. Women's intuition, apparently, because neither Will, Norrington, nor Jack appeared to notice the change. Isabella, however, exchanged a confused look with her.  
  
"I merely thought you'd like some company this afternoon, while finishing your invitations." Norrington replied, smoothly, contradicting, Elizabeth's early comment that he was expected. Guen appeared to, once again, be the only one to notice this slip up. "You mentioned yesterday that Master Turner would be out today, and no lady should be left alone."  
  
Will and Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs arm in arm, and Guen could not quell a massive surge of jealousy that rose in her chest. She stamped it down, determined to appear calm. Norrington bowed to Elizabeth and she offered her hand. As he leaned down to kiss it lightly, Guen saw the two exchange an odd glance. She frowned slightly; this visit was becoming stranger by the minute. The rest of them exchange greetings and pleasantries, but finally, Will turned to Elizabeth.  
  
"We really should be getting along. I don't want to be out too late." He smiled at Guen. "And I don't wish to keep the rest of you from far more exciting business."  
  
"Of course, love." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Guen want to empty her stomach right then and there. Preferably on that nasty green flowered dress she was wearing; it showed off far too much bosom! Elizabeth then kissed Will softly on the lips, and turned to Norrington. "We can work on the invitations in the parlor. I've already had one of the maids fetch my writing materials."  
  
The Commodore nodded and offered her his arm, which Elizabeth took, stepping far too close to him in Guen's opinion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sparrow raise his eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
'Finally! Someone else sees what I am!' Guen thought, deciding that Jack Sparrow wasn't as a complete dolt as she first thought. Will watched the two retreat to the parlor, a dreamy expression on his face, and Guen dearly would have loved to slap him then.  
  
"Well, shall we go?" Isabella said briskly. "I would like to visit the best shops before the crowds come. It's dreadful trying to do business with so many people about!" The other three nodded in agreement, and together they left the Swann estate and entered the prosperous town of Port Royale.  
  
"So, mate," Jack said, once they were on the street. "What exactly are you looking for? No doubt something expensive to suit her tastes, eh?"  
  
Will grinned. "I suppose, but I'm not really good at buying a woman a gift," He laughed softly. "Which is why I asked Guen and Isabella to come! So ladies, have you any suggestions?"  
  
Guen simply rolled her eyes, but Isabella smiled. "I think we should visit the jewelers first." She said, knowingly. "I have yet to meet a woman who isn't flattered by jewelry. Excluding Guenevere, of course." She grinned slyly at woman in question, while Guen scowled.  
  
"Easy, love, it isn't even mid day yet. Wouldn't want you to get too steamed up now would we?" Jack said in amusement.  
  
"Ah, leave her alone, Jack." Will said, noticing Guen's hands clenching into fists. Having been her best friend since childhood, he knew that clenched fists and gritted teeth were a bad sign, for Jack, that is. "There's the jeweler up there." He pointed to a small, wooden building with a large glass window displaying several unique and lovely pieces for sale. They entered the cool shop, and were immediately greeted by a small, round woman with flyaway grey hair, and deep dimples who introduced herself as Miss Loretta James. She recognized Will almost instantly and swept him off to show him pieces 'your lovely young lady would absolutely adore' leaving Isabella,  
  
Guen, and Jack standing awkwardly at the store entrance.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go after them," Isabella said after a moment. "No doubt that woman will attempt to coerce him into buying a frightfully expensive and ugly piece simply because he doesn't know the difference!" She eyed Jack and Guen warily. "Why don't the two of you just stand here and try not to cause too much trouble. Please?" With that, she spun around and hurried after Mistress James and Will. Guen glared sourly at her back, debating whether or not to dip her sister in hot oil or simply beat her against the wall when the pirate captain interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Some sister you have, aye?" he asked grinning. Guen through up her hands in disgust.  
  
"You are the most annoying man I have ever had the displeasure to meet!" she said, thoroughly angry. It wasn't exactly Jack she was mad at, he was only adding to her temper.  
  
Jack threw up his hands in defense. "Terribly sorry, love! But now that we have a moment, you did happen to notice what happened back at the governor's house, aye?" he said, and Guen swore she saw a small flicker of concern appear in his kohl-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Yes, and I'm surprised that you, being, only a man and all, ordained to notice it at all!" she said, eyeing him with obvious disgust. She then added curiously, "What do you make of it?"  
  
He eyed her thoughtfully. "Well, if I didn't know better, it'd seem to me as if Norrington and Miss Swann were, ah ..." he trailed off, at a loss of words.  
  
"Together? An item? Significant others?" Guen offered, glaring.  
  
"That's stretching it a bit, love." Jack said, grinning. He frowned noticing Guen's dark looks she was shooting him. "What do you propose we do?"  
  
"I believe," she said slowly. "That we should confront Elizabeth and let her know exactly what will happen if she hurts Will." She clenched her fists, and Jack raised his eyebrows at the strangling gestures she was making.  
  
"Wouldn't you be happier if she and Will weren't engaged?" Jack asked curiously. "Not to pry or anything." He had figured out at their first meeting that this was one of those rare women that a man didn't dare cross.  
  
"That is none of your business, Jack Sparrow!" she said hotly. "But just so you know, if Elizabeth somehow broke Will's heart, well, he's my friend, and I would never stand to see him suffer such heartache!"  
  
"Ah." Jack said, knowingly. "Very well, then Guen. You and I will interrogate our lovely Miss Swann; just to make sure she isn't planning on eloping with Norrington or something."  
  
Guen smiled. "I'm glad to have enlisted you assistance ... Captain."  
  
"Now this piece would be perfect!" Mistress James said, holding up a particularly gaudy amber necklace. "Your lady will absolutely adore it!"  
  
Will sighed. This was not going well at all; Mistress James had shown him a number of expensive, and not to mention ugly, pieces of jewelry, that Will had known Elizabeth would hate. He was especially glad he had asked Isabella along because he had a difficulty saying no to Mistress James's pressings; he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Isabella effectively persuaded her to find another piece when Will was on the verge of agreeing to some horrible piece of jewelry that no one would be caught dead in.  
  
"As I said before, Mistress James," Isabella was saying patiently. "I believe a simple chain with a small charm would do quite nicely." She lead Will over to a display of pretty, if less expensive, necklaces, and pointed one out to him.  
  
"That one would be perfect!" she said. Will looked at the gold necklace she was pointing at. The chain was extremely small gold links, plain, but quite lovely. A small butterfly-shaped charm dangled from the bottom; it was made of a pink colored opal, and edged in the same gold as the chain. Will grinned.  
  
"You're right, as usual Izzy!" he exclaimed. "Elizabeth would love it!"  
  
Mistress James frowned. "Are you sure? I have other, more magnificent pieces. That one is quite plain." She said, attempting to lead them to the other more expensive section.  
  
"No thank you." Isabella said, gently, but firmly. "We will take that piece."  
  
Mistress James nodded in resignation, and carefully took the butterfly necklace from the display. They followed her over to the counter, where Will counted out the gold coins, and Mistress James wrapped the piece. Finally finished, Isabella and Will rejoined Jack and Guen at the front of the shop.  
  
"Finished so soon?" Guen asked surprised.  
  
"So soon?" Will asked. "I never want to see another jewelry shop again!" They four laughed and headed out the door and onto the street.  
  
"Alright Will if you're finished." Jack said. "I'll be heading out now."  
  
Will raised an eyebrow. "You didn't do anything Jack. I thought we wouldn't be finished until noon, and we could get some lunch afterwards. How about I give this to Elizabeth, and then meet you three at noon?"  
  
"I don't think so, Will, as much as I'd love it." Isabella said. "I really have to get home and finish the dress I was doing for Lady Ward; she expects it finished by tomorrow, and I still have a lot to do."  
  
"I really should be going to. I left me crew by themselves, and I should make sure none of them got into too much trouble." Jack said. "But I will talk to you later, savvy?"  
  
Will shrugged. "Alright then." He said, and then grinned. "Wouldn't want them to sail away with you ship now, would we?"  
  
Jack grinned, and shook his head. "Precisely my point." he said, and bowed. "Good day, my ladies. Turner." He then turned and headed down the street toward the docks, humming some strange song.  
  
"I'll be leaving as well." Isabella said, and also headed down the street, opposite the way Jack had left.  
  
"Well, Guen." Will said, smiling. "It's just you and me. So what do you say? Would you like to meet up later? Or do you have a few young men to entertain?"  
  
Guen rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said sarcastically. "But I would like to meet up with you. Why don't we meet in front of the blacksmith's at noon?"  
  
"Sounds great, Guen. I'll see you then." He turned and began walking away, but turned to her again after a moment. "You'd tell me if you didn't want me to marry Elizabeth wouldn't you?"  
  
Guen stared. "Will, of course I want you to marry Elizabeth! You love her don't you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yes, but ..." he trailed off. "Oh never mind." He headed up the street, and Guen watched him until he disappeared around a corner.  
  
As soon as Will entered the front hall, he felt a slight prickly feeling run up his back; a sort of sixth sense, so to speak, that was warning him of some type of danger.  
  
'But that's ridiculous.' He thought to himself. 'What could possibly be dangerous here?' And so he pushed the feeling aside, and continued toward the dining room. The carved oak doors were closed, and Will noted, in the back of his mind, that this was odd. Those doors were never closed. He paused in front of the doors, wondering if he should knock or something, but then frowned.  
  
'This is stupid.' Will thought, and quickly pushed open the doors. The room was mainly a family dining room, built for Governor Swann and Elizabeth's meals, and was therefore smaller than that of the large ballroom. The long mahogany table in the middle of the room sat six comfortably, with matching mahogany chairs. A large fireplace was situated against one wall, with a bay window at the far end, behind the head chair.  
  
Against the wall opposite the window was a small sofa for guests who wished for a more comfortable seat. Upon it sat Elizabeth and Norrington, caught in a startlingly passionate embrace. Norrington's hat and navy jacket that marked his rank as commodore had been removed, and his powder wig had become slightly lopsided. Elizabeth's hair had fallen from its perfectly neat bun (apparently on purpose, since Norrington's hands were in it), and the sleeve of her low cut dress had slipped to reveal one white shoulder. This Will had taken in quite quickly, and neither Norrington nor Elizabeth had noticed him enter.  
  
He tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled gasp, loud enough to cause to Elizabeth and Norrington turn towards him quickly. Elizabeth gasped and straightened her dress before hurriedly standing up. Norrington put on his coat and straightened his wig at an almost leisurely pace, before slowly standing up.  
  
"Will ... I ... you ..." Elizabeth stammered, flushing slightly. "That is, I wanted to tell you, but ..." She trailed off.  
  
Will simply stared at her, not fully comprehending what he had just witnessed. He slowly met the commodore's gaze; Norrington met his gaze, unblinking, and smirked. At that moment, something inside Will snapped. He took two steps toward the table where the lacy pink wedding invitations lay and swept them off the table, combining with the ink, and pens, making a black and pink papery mess on the Oriental rug. He turned around and reached for another random object, but Norrington grabbed him fiercely by the shoulders and shook him hard.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Turner?" he shouted. Will franticly tried to pull from his iron grip, struggling violently. Norrington pulled back his fist and punched him directly into his mouth. Will stopped his struggling then, and stared at Norrington, a stunned expression on his face. Tasting the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, he reached up and brought one hand slowly to his lip, where a thin trickle of blood had ran down his chin. He looked at the blood on his fingers, and slowly raised his head, this time to look at Elizabeth, who was staring at him with a pitiful expression on her face. No love, no guilt, no regret; just pity.  
  
Suddenly, Will felt as if the walls of the room were closing in on him, and the temperature of the room had been raised dramatically. He swayed slightly on his feet, before turning and then all but running out of the mansion. He kept running, without any real purpose or direction, until he finally reached the sandy beach, where he sat heavily down on the sand, and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a long time, and wept.  
  
The sun was slowly sinking into the horizon, when Guen started worrying about Will. Actually, she had been worrying about him ever since he hadn't met her for lunch at noon, but now she was nearly frantic. She paced along the street in front of the blacksmith's shop, their appointed meeting place, and worried.  
  
'Stop it, Guen!' she scolded herself. 'He probably lost track of time while he was with Elizabeth.' Her stomach roiled at the thought of Will and Elizabeth together, and alone, and she quickly pushed the mental images aside. Finally, she decided to go up to the Swann mansion, just to make sure Will was safe. Her mind made up, Guen strode down the street up toward the mansion on the hill.  
  
Jack Sparrow sauntered down the soon-to-be-dark streets of Port Royale, bored.  
  
'This is ridiculous.' He thought. 'I'm the captain of the Black Pearl, pirate extraordinaire, and an all around great company, and I'm completely bored.'  
  
He sighed and continued down the street toward the beaches. He always felt drawn to the sea whenever he was on land, even if it was for a few days. He passed the docks where the ships of the royal navy were moored, and made his way down to the less populated areas. Upon reaching the undisturbed beaches, he noticed a dark figure sitting on the sand near the water. The figure, Jack noticed, was slumped over and appeared unconscious or something.  
  
'Fool probably had himself a little too much rum.' He thought chuckling to himself. 'Ah well, I'd better try to wake him before the tide comes in and he drowns in his drunken stupor!' Still chuckling, he continued on towards the strange figure on the sand.  
  
By the time Guen banged on large wooden doors, at the Swann's, the sun had set completely. She stood before the doors, tapping her foot impatiently while waiting to be admitted. The same doorman from earlier, answered, and Guen, after a moment's hesitation, asked to see Elizabeth. Elizabeth soon appeared, a troubled expression on her face, and greeted Guen somewhat distractedly.  
  
"Was there something you needed, Guenevere?" she asked politely, after formalities had been exchanged. "It is rather late for one to be out, don't you think?"  
  
"I'm looking for Will," Guen said quickly. "He was supposed to meet me at noon, but he never did. I figured he must have stayed here."  
  
Elizabeth frowned deeply. "Oh my. No, I haven't seen him since this morning. I do hope he's alright."  
  
Guen stared at her. "You mean, you don't know where he is?" she asked. "Did he say where he was going when he left you?"  
  
"Well, no. You see there was, well, he left in a hurry." Elizabeth, not quite meeting Guen's hard gaze.  
  
"He left in a hurry?" she said becoming angry. "What did you do to him?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Elizabeth protested, but Guen had already turned and walked away, leaving the house, and Elizabeth, standing in the front hall, and staring after her.  
  
Jack recognized the slumped figure as he came within a few feet of him.  
  
"Will?" he called tentatively, but unable to hide his surprise at finding the blacksmith in such an odd position. He approached Will slowly, kneeling down next to him, and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Will?" he asked again.  
  
Will slowly raised his head to meet the pirates gaze, and nearly caused Jack to take a step away. Will's eyes were ringed, and blood shot. His lip had swelled, and he had never wiped the blood away from his chin.  
  
"Bloody hell, Will!" Jack shouted. "What happened to you?" Will looked back at him with a blank expression, and turned back to staring out across the water. At first Jack thought that Will hadn't heard him, even though he had practically shouted in his ear. He opened his mouth to say something else, but then Will spoke up.  
  
"Elizabeth's gone." He said, so quietly that Jack had to strain to hear him.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked alarmed. "Has something happened to Elizabeth?"  
  
"I went back to the mansion to give Elizabeth her gift," he continued, seemingly ignoring the pirate's comment. "And she and Norrington were, were..." he trailed off, a pained expression blooming on his face. Jack nodded in understanding, and sat down next to Will.  
  
"I'm sorry, mate. I wish I could've saved you from that." He said sympathetically. "That's something no man should have to experience." The two sat in silence for several moments before Jack looked up sharply.  
  
"You need to get out of here Will. You shouldn't stay here where you can run into her on every street. You need to get away." He said, turning toward him, and clapping his hand on his shoulder. Will turned and looked at him, and shook his head sadly.  
  
"And where do you propose I go?" he said. Jack grinned.  
  
"Why you can join up with me and my crew!" he said enthusiastically. "Nothing like the sea to take one's mind of one's problems! I'll even make you my first mate! What say you to that?"  
  
Will shook his head. "I don't think..." he started and then stopped. "Maybe, maybe that's not such a bad idea."  
  
"O' course it's not!" Jack said. "And don't worry about a thing! Just show up at the docks tomorrow with your weapons, and some spare clothes, and I'll take care of the rest!"

**TBC...**


End file.
